


Concessions

by Mustachebabs



Series: The Jock & The Goth [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, High School AU, raestar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs





	Concessions

Raven had never seen anyone so excited for movie theater concessions before Starfire, but the redhead was generally overly excitable about… Well, many things. In this case however, it meant that Raven was left to choose the movie. This was, of course, a tricky situation to be in.

There was a new paranormal movie out, which of course Raven was interested in even if they were often laughable quality wise.

There was also a new romantic comedy, starring at least one of Starfire’s favorite celebrities. Or at least, that’s what Raven gathered considering the redhead had seen every single one of the movies they had been featured in to date.

When they initially decided on this date, Starfire had assured she did not mind what movie they watched. Raven appreciated that, but she wasn’t particularly keen on putting her girlfriend through something she wouldn’t be comfortable in either. As the line advances, her window of decision closes further and further.

Starfire and Raven meet back up at the center of the movie theater lobby.

“Look Raven, we should be all set for the movie with these!” Starfire says enthusiastically.

Indeed they are. Starfire has at least three varieties of candy with her now, along with the matching popcorn and soda that are larger than her own head. Raven gives her a hand with the snacks and guides them towards their designated theater.

Raven hands over their tickets at the designated section and they walk down the hallway, passing by several rooms until Raven guides them to the second door on their right. Starfire catches the name on the marquee outside the theater. It’s the new romantic comedy she wanted to see, but she feels a pang of guilt immediately knowing that Raven hates these types of movies.

“Raven! You shouldn’t have, we could have seen the one about the spooky house instead.” Starfire says, in a hushed tone as they walk into the dark theater and start to look for seats. She had no idea what the actual name of that movie was. Something cryptic, that probably had nothing to actually do with the movie’s premise.

Her girlfriend merely waves her hand over her shoulder and guides them to two seats at the center of the theater.

“Are you sure about this?” Starfire asks in a whisper again as they settle in their seats.

“It’s fine, I promise.” Raven assures her, with a small smile that the darkness mostly covers. “If they kiss too much, I’ll just make gagging noises.”

Starfire giggles at that, her mind seemingly put at ease by Raven joking about her decision. Once they are all set and waiting for the movie to start, the redhead reaches over and takes her girlfriend’s hand. Both of them smile as the lights dimmed further.


End file.
